


The Shield

by qjuiq



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Reader has been in Wakanda ever since her father passed away. Maximizing her abilities, she is called to help the Avengers for a short time. A certain Captain wants her as a permanent member; the King wants her to come home.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri, Steve Rogers/Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft I've had in my folder for not too long now, since 11/09, but here it is and it's off my hands???

"Are you sure you want to go? You can always say no, nobody is making you," Shuri pouts, absolutely detesting seeing her best friend go.

"It will only be for a few months, Shuri. It's time for me to grow up anyways, and I'll be back sooner than later." You give her a reassuring hug. You had two rolling luggage with you on the helipad, along with a small backpack hanging on your elbow. "I'm just glad I don't have to travel through an actual airport, what a pain to check in my bags and be searched." You rolled your eyes, making her laugh.

Today was the day you were flying from Wakanda to the New York state; the word of a new potential superhero had made it's way to that side of the world, and T'Challa could only say no so many times on your behalf. It was time for you to venture out and see the world a little bit, your path just happened to begin in a certain compound with some super people.

"I know for certain my brother will miss you more than myself," Shuri winks at you, earning a punch to the shoulder. "First of all, T'Challa is way older than me, secondly, the crush I had on him was when I was a kid, so it doesn't even count. Looong over." You cross your arms hotly. It was because you were a child and T'Challa was the nicest teen to you in the palace; though, you weren't blind. T'Challa grew into a very handsome man, and you would be lying to yourself if you say you've never considered it. Part of the reason you've never given it a try is because you are not native to Wakanda.

Your father was a soldier for the United States and when your parents died, there was too much corruption and money-laundering in the foster system for him to leave you in the hands of anyone but his closest friend, T'Chaka. He and T'Chaka were good friends back in the day, and not knowing of T'Chaka's heritage, what safer place than to send you to one of the most isolated, thriving nations in the world? You've grown up with T'Challa and Shuri, and finally blooming into your early twenties, you were ready to try something new.

"You know you've most definitely been considered for the throne," Shuri raises an eyebrow at you. You give her a pointed look. "As much as I love you guys and you love me, I know for certain an outsider would not be Wakanda's first choice." Now it was Shuri's turn to roll her eyes. "Take Nakia, everyone loves her," You made a solid point. Even through their breakup, the camaraderie between her and T'Challa was impenetrable. Their chemistry was stronger than yours with T'Challa, and it made the most sense. It did not bother you, but you do wonder, just a little, what could have been with the panther hero.

"I would have loved having you as a sister-in-law, but you're still pretty cool as a best friend too," Shuri grins at you. Over her shoulder you see T'Challa make his way towards you two, intent on bidding you farewell.

"Safe travels, my dearest friend," The king gave you a hug, his chin resting on top of your head as you gave him a solid pat on the back. T'Challa knew the feelings he had for you were emotionally driven; Wakanda needed a strong woman to lead them, and no one was quite ready for that role, not even Nakia. You grew into a fine young woman, one he could see himself with, but there was no rush to find a queen just yet. Maybe after a few months of your absence he would come to terms with how much you really meant to him and his family. Possibly then he may make you the exception.

"The feeling is mutual, Challa." Your nickname always made him smile."I'll miss your mother's cooking and the crazy experiments with your sister," you let him go, talking over your shoulder as you make way to the airplane.

"And don't worry, I'll call. I can't help how much you'll miss me," you teased, earning toothy grins from the siblings. You were thankful that they bought you a phone as a parting gift, the small device nestled in your backpack. You knew you would be hours behind in New York, but you'd still call them even when they should be asleep. As you board your small plane, you already miss your family as you make way to the other side of the globe.

**Author's Note:**

> Concept: Reader's powers are of benefit to the team of course 
> 
> *cues music*
> 
> Should I stay or should I go~?
> 
> (Lemme know if I should work on this fix some more and keep the concept, I have along draft lol)


End file.
